A little does go a long way
by dj-cee-8
Summary: Just some fic that came outta my mind, just enjoy, and review please :D Harry Potter is JRK's :D


2nd Dramione Fanfiction Yeah? :D

.

The first Chapter is just the introduction, so no Dramione for now, but I'm working on it. I think? Haha

Sorry if I have any typos, I don't check. I just post it when I'm done haha :D. Anywaaaayyyss The story is called: A little does go a long way.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yeah? JKR does. And she's awesome. :D.

.

Hermione's POV:

.

Hermione went to her dresser to pack her things. She will miss Hogwarts throughout the summer. Remembering all the memories she will be leaving behind, and will get back to start out brand new ones once she gets back. Indeed she didn't want to leave Hogwarts yet, but her parents were expecting her back home.

.

She finished packing and went down the stairs, through the halls, and headed down the main gate where she promised she'll meet up with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Her trunk trailed up before her. And as she looked through the crowd, she spotted at the flash of red hair and headed straight to it.

.

"Ron!" She shouted.

.

The figure didn't turn back. As Hermione reached her intended destination, she looked to see Ron but instead…

.

"Fred! Or George.. Where's Ron and the others?"

.

"Oh Hermione, they just went back to Hogwarts, they were looking for you. What took you so long anyways?" Said Fred.

.

"They'll be back here as soon as they realize you're not there anymore." Added George.

.

"Oh, well thanks guys." Hermione said.

.

"No Problemo."And They found themselves both saying the same statement at the same time and laughed.

.

"We sure are twins." George said.

.

"Indeed we are my pal, indeed we are." And they two stood up, grabbed something from one of their pockets, and lit the filibuster fireworks with no hesitation.

.

Hermione sat on the side and waited for the others to come while watching for the fireworks George and Fred lit. After that, She took a book from her pocket and started to read. Thirty minutes had passed.

.

"Hermione!" Ginny said and rushed to her.

.

"I thought you were still at your dorm so I insisted that we'd go pick you up, but you weren't there." Ron said.

.

"Yeah, what took you so long to get ready?" Harry said as he pulled Ginny's trunk with full force and CRASH! He lost his balance and fell, face-front on the floor.

.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted as she headed towards Harry.

.

"I'm ok dear, don't worry." Harry dusted off his shirt and stood up gaining his poise again.

.

"Are you sure? I think your glasses are broken…" Ginny told him.

.

"Let me fix that. Oculus Reparo!" Hermione said.

.

Harry's glasses were good as new.

.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry muttered.

.

"Don't mention it. Anyways, aren't we supposed to be like, going to the train station or something?" Hermione replied.

.

Ron checked his watch.

.

"Blimey! The train leaves in five minutes!" Ron shouted.

.

"Let's go!" Ginny shouted.

.

They went through the crowd, knocking off strangers. Hermione rushed as her luggage followed her. She was about to enter the train with relief when…

.

BAM!

.

"Ouch! Bloody Hell, who are you to knock ov- Granger?" Draco said with a surprising tone.

.

"Sorry." And she went to catch up with Harry and the others leaving Draco on the ground to be laughed at by his so called friends

.

"Stupid mudblood, always out of her mind." The Slytherin muttered with much despise in his voice.

.

As Hermione entered the compartment her friends occupied, she put her luggage just beside Ginny's and took a seat.

.

"Sooo, What are your plans this summer?" Hermione started off to break the silence in the occupied compartment.

.

"Same old, same old I guess. Just like last year. Go to picnics, play quidditch, and some stuff." Ron replied.

.

"What about you Hermione?" Asked Ron.

.

"Yeah, what are your plans this summer? Other than reading books and completing homeworks, what will you do?" Added Harry

.

"Well-" she was cut off, not even finishing a fragment of her sentence.

.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make sure Hermione gets what she needs this summer. Isn't that right Hermione?" Ginny told them.

.

"Um-Er-Uh-Yeah." She gave Ginny the *I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-look.*

.

They told jokes and recalled the funny moments they had with their school years at Hogwarts. They even cared to play for a game of spin the bottle. It was fun, if you meant fun by Ron swallowing a whole box Bertie Botts every flavor beans and spitting them out to Harry's face, yeah, it was fun. And as they grew tired, they immediately took a rest, but Hermione didn't. She, as her over-thinking self, looked through the clouds, she saw a flash of lightning. It's gonna rain soon. She slept also following the others, scrunching up at the side to get comfortable.

.

Hermione woke up the very second the train had stopped. She looked at the window, it had stopped raining. She shook her friends awake. And awake they did. Harry opened the compartment's door and they went out, only to be greeted by rushing students towards the train exit.

.

"I think we should just wait until the whole train's empty, it's impossible to get through that crowd, or should I say stampede." Ron suggested

.

"Yep." They all cried out in unison.

.

They waited for the train to be emptied, and when it did, they all came out with frustrated faces.

.

"Why do these students get so excited to start their summer? It's as if they had anything better to do on their free time." Hermione explained.

.

"Right, look who's talking, little Miss Busy-with-her-school-work-over-the-summers-without-having-any-vacation-fun." Ginny told her and they all laughed except for Hermione.

.

"Do you really think I do?" Hermione asked with curiosity in her tone of voice

.

"YES!" The three shouted back at her with unison.

.

Hermione frowned. Was she that of a workaholic? It didn't look like it,(well, to her perspective of course) . But Homeworks need to be done at the perfect of quality because, why would their teachers give them all the work if they didn't have the time to do so? They had plenty of time. Time enough for their homeworks yet they can still enjoy the summer. But all Hermione did was do the same thing over and over as the summer days pass, and that is, school work. She didn't even dare to go outside her room when she was doing her assignments. She did go out with her friends on some other days, (those special days marked on her calendar because that's how busy she was) and they were totally planned.

.

When she'd spend time with her friends, she won't be at all spontaneous. Some say she's boring, some say she's ugly, and others just say she's not at all bad (and by others I mean by her friends).

.

Hermione Jean Granger's life was just as simple as can be,(except for the fact that she has marked the spot with her stupendous high grades and all) and she was just a simple girl. She also had dreams for herself. Grow up, be known, and have her own family with two kids and a caring husband. As for her lovelife, well , it wasn't going well *as planned*. Boys don't like her just because of the fact that she has bushy-hair and a bossy attitude, and it was really annoying to be gifted by such a useless perks in her appearance. Although, even though Ron liked her, she had lost her feelings for him because those feelings caved in from being just brotherly love.

.

She also had her enemies, erm- I mean enemy, because she only had one, which was Malfoy. They couldn't stand each other because Malfoy always fusses about bloodlines. Because of this, he always teases Hermione as the so called term *mudblood*. Although, there's no use in trying to deny it. Because it was true. She was a mudblood, a muggle-born. But this didn't let her down. She just cares about those who care about her and didn't care about the ones who despised her. So that's Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor Brunette, bookworm of the year, muggle-born.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hermione, Hermione?" Ron shouted at her, almost throwing spits at her pale face.

.

As Hermione opened her eyes, she saw a blurry face of a red-head.

.

"Look, she's waking up." Ginny told Harry who was preparing a glass of water for Hermione to drink.

.

"'Mione? Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Harry.

.

"Yeah, I'm Fine, what happened?" Said Hermione, getting more curious as they talk about the subject.

.

"Oh, you were, erm- you knocked over Malfoy when you went out of the train compartment." Said Ron.

.

"Again?" Hermione whispered to herself.

.

"What did you say?" Asked a confused Ginny.

.

"Oh, nothing, so what happened next?" Hermione replied.

.

"Well, you two fell on the ground and he made you drink some sort of liquid, which left you unconscious." Harry said.

.

"What kind o liquid?" Hermione asked full of curiosity in her eyes.

.

"Erm- some potion that makes you pass out" Ginny said.

.

"And he wanted to tell you that it was for payback" she added.

.

Payback for what? Hermione asked in her mind. Was it payback for me hitting him on the train earlier? How can he be pathetic? A stupid payback for just a simple mistake. Stupid Malfoy.

.

.

.

Haha, ok, did that turn out well? Cuz I enjoyed writing it yeah?

Well, thanks for reading this. Hope you'll review for me, I need constructive criticism. Cuz I'm starting off fresh yeah? :D haha well, I'll gladly take your opinions. Again, Still not owning Harry Potter! JKR does :D and she's awesome haha


End file.
